


father figure

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't going anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	father figure

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! a friend asked me for this, and i don't ship these two because reasons,  
> but i just had to this one time. hope you enjoy!

_“I will be your father figure, put your tiny hand in mine_

_I will be your preacher, teacher anything you have in mind,_

_I will be your father figure I have had enough of crime,_

_I will be the one who loves you_

_Till the end of time”_

Asgard was so cold during the night, like the realm forgot how to be warm. It was freezing itself to death, every time the sun went away to its nocturnal resting place the temperatures would plummet and it felt like Antarctica only worse, with winds that would howl and cold that would penetrate your very soul. Inside the castle it was warm and cozy, fireplaces were burning brightly chasing away the night chills, and everyone would shut inside their own chambers and pass the night in comfort. In one of the castles’ inner chambers slept a prince and his betrothed, nestled together in a large bed with thick blankets and a roaring fire place, sleeping after they pleasured each other like only they knew. The prince was named Loki and his betrothed was from another realm, Midgard. Loki can’t even remember the first time they met because it seemed like Tony was always there. The prince was stirring in his sleep, blinking in the dark and letting his eyes adjust to it.

He propped himself on his elbow and watched his love sleep, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm as he slept. Loki couldn’t remember the first time they met with clear detail but what he did remember was the look in his eyes. His love had chocolate brown eyes that were so full of hurt and compassion at the same time that Loki wanted nothing more than to take that pain away. Their relationship had been rough at the beginning, Loki kept testing him in so many ways just to see how far this man could be pushed before he left him like all the others that said that they would never leave and then left him heartbroken and weeping hot tears into his pillow at night, feeling like he was undeserving of love and those men were right to leave him because he was so broken beyond repair and they deserved better.

And then Tony came. Tony didn’t leave, even when Loki told him that he was broken and that Tony deserved better then a broken thing like him, even when Loki would wake up screaming in the middle of the night because his demons would plague him to no end, Tony would just take him in his arms and whisper gently “it’s okay, I’m right here, they can’t hurt you as long as I’m here, I’ll keep you safe. It’s okay, I’ve got you and I’m not letting go.” Loki would cry into Tony chest like a child and Tony would just rock him back to sleep and kiss his head gently while whispering calming words in his ear. Tony didn’t leave even when Loki flew into jealous rages because he saw him talking to another man and became scared that Tony would leave him for this man. Tony stayed through every panic attack, every nervous breakdown, every jealousy fit.

When Loki finally realized that Tony really did love him after yet another major breakdown that Loki thought would be the end of them, he went straight to the royal jewel maker and commissioned a one of a kind engagement ring, with the most beautiful rubies that he handpicked himself. The stones were set into a gold frame and Loki was trembling with excitement when he gave it to Tony and asked him if he would please honor an unworthy creature like himself and marry him. Tony looked at him with all the love in the world and told Loki that if he was fine with being considered unworthy enough to marry him.

Loki thought his heart would burst out of his chest as he placed the ring on Tony’s finger and rose from his kneeling position to claim his betrotheds’ sweet mouth. The sex that night was beyond anything they had ever experienced their orgasms hitting them hard and violent, leaving them trembling with passion and love. As they came down from their high and fell asleep Loki had to pinch himself just to make sure that this was really happening and that Tony had actually said yes.

Now he was watching Tony sleep naked next to him and his heart swelled up with love as he felt tears well up in his forest green eyes. Loki leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his love’s perfect lips and Tony stirred awake. Loki was about to apologize for waking him when Tony cupped his face with his hand and kissed him fully and deeply pouring all the love he had for Loki into that one kiss. “Is that what you wanted darling?” he asked as he broke the kiss and caught his breath, wiping away the tears that fell down Lokis’ face with his thumb. “Yes, it was exactly what I wanted. Thank you for indulging me.” “I will never stop indulging you. Come here, I’m a little cold”, Tony nestled himself closer to Loki and buried his face in the crook of his neck. “I love you”, Said Tony as he fell back to sleep in Lokis’ embrace. “I love you.” Loki answered him back and felt tears well up in his eyes again. He had no idea what he’d done that this angel personified was sent to him from Valhalla but he didn’t care. All he knew was that somewhere along the course of his life, he must have done something that was so selfless and pure that he was reworded with Tony and his love. Sure he had to work hard to gain it, and it was like walking through Valhalla and then dropping back to reality with a loud thud again but it was worth it because Tony was right there beside him and he was never letting go.  


End file.
